Flame Beginnings
by Flame Darkmoon
Summary: I fall into the Sonic Dimension and find that the enemy wants something to do with me. What could he possibly want?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Before we begin I would like to let you know I had a poll up on my profile and I had gotten only one vote and it was to go ahead and do the series of I was thinking of doing. So here is the Prologue of the first story in the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently "Where is that son of a bitch! He said he would meet me here." I yelled in frustration. The president had said he would meet me here to discuss the project he had mentioned in his letter. I was slowly becoming pissed off and if the president didn't show up soon, I would be going to prison for life for the murder of the President of the United States. Fortunately, after half an hour, the president actually showed up. Luckily for me I won't be going to prison today. I forced a smile at him "Hello, nice to see you Mr. President." I said forcing myself to be cheerful sounding.

He nodded stiffly at me "No more pleasantries, Miss Copeland. I am here for business." he stated equally as stiff as his nod.

I let my face fall out of it's smile and go into it's natural serious expression "Right." I said smoothing my black pencil skirt.

He stood up from his chair and started walking around the room "You have been chosen out of all the potential people for this project. Before I say anymore you must swear that whatever is said and happens in this building stays in this building." The president said looking at me.

I nodded "I swear on my mother's grave that what ever is said and what ever happens in this building will stay in this building." I swore.

He smiled a stiff smile "Then I will continue. You have been chosen for a Top Secret project called Project Dimension. You are going to test a machine that will create dimensional portal. Here is what you must do. First when the machine creates the portal you must go through it. Then if the dimensional portal successfully transports you to another dimension. You have to live a life in that dimension. Are my instructions clear?" he asked.

I nodded to confirm.

The president stopped walking "Then would you mind starting now?" he asked.

I knew it wasn't really my choice and he would have me do it whether I minded or not "No, I wouldn't mind." I said.

I arrived in the room minutes later. The whole room is hospital white and the only furniture in here is the machinery of what I was guessing is the Dimensional Portal creator. I inwardly sighed at how dull and emotionless it was "So, when do I start?" I asked the equally emotionless people who are going to be running the machine.

They stared at me like I was an alien (which I probably was to them) I inwardly sighed again "As soon as we finish making last minute repairs on the mechanism and turn it on." One of the people said, a girl I think, glaring.

I just stood boredly watching them repair the machine from what I gathered was a failure to create the portal. Long story short, it had blown up.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a whirring sound and looked up to see that apparently the machine is now working. I watched as green particles of energy came together to form a green portal 'Looks like it's now working. Well, here is where I come in.' I thought to myself before I walked towards it mustering the courage to walk in it with the hope that maybe it wouldn't painfully rip me to pieces.

I stepped into it and watched in awe as I saw green all around me, suddenly I am crippled by pain shooting through my whole body making me cry out and collapse into a fetal position. I felt tears build up in my eyes from the pain 'FUCK! I feel like I am being torn apart bit by bit!' I thought through my tears.

The last thing I thought before going unconscious is 'I hope my mom isn't worried...' then my vision went black.

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1

Flame: Hey I'm just typing this up before I have to go to school, good thing it's late start day. **clears throat** Well, anyways go ahead and read the rewritten chapter 1 of Flame Beginnings.

****? POV****

A dimensional portal opened up in the sky and out of the portal a anthropomorphic hedgehog girl came falling out. If she was conscious she would most likely be screaming, but she wasn't conscious and she came crashing down into part of the forest, disturbing the wild animals away and making a large crater.

"Who is she?" I whispered to myself observing that she is wearing a torn white blouse, ripped pencil skirt, and ruined black high heels. I was obscured by shadows. I had come to see what the wild animals were so scared about, that and the fact that _she _ruined my nap.

No, not the girl in front of me but another girl.

My own personal stalker. "Oh, Shadow! Come here!" I heard _her_ say, I know _she _is looking for me 'Shit... I need to get away' and on that thought I ran to my secret hiding place the even _she _hadn't found.

I sighed, careful to make sure that it was silent 'I will go back there when it is safe. Rouge will never be able to find me here.' I thought to myself.

**My POV**

I woke up to stinging pain and bit my lip to keep from crying out. I found my teeth are sharper than normal and I had cut my lip by biting to hard. I looked around me to see a crater in the ground of a forest I don't recognize "Shit..." I cussed. I was transported to another dimension successfully. I was worried because none of the inhabitants of this dimension had seen me yet and I wonder if I would look weird to them. I saw a stream nearby and I decided to do damage control on how I look. I don't want to freak anyone out.

I walked over to the stream and peered at my slightly blurry 'reflection'. The reason I say 'reflection' is because it didn't look anything like me. Black fading to amber colored quills, grey humanistic eyes, nice figure, and I was still wearing the same outfit as earlier though it was damaged. "Fuck!" I yelled angrily at the fact that now I was a hedgehog... It was like I was never human. I wondered how the locals would take my new appearance...

They would probably run screaming from me.

I sighed in frustration and began twirling one of my quills around my finger, it is a habit I have. I try not to do it but I can't stop doing it, I'm going to give my stepfather a talking to one of these days for getting me into this habit. Hey, at least it got me to stop picking my lips.

I think that was what he was going for.

I heard a bush rustle nearby and my ears perked up, it felt kind of weird for my ears to be able to do that. I turned around and glanced around me to try to see which one had made the rustling "Who's there?" I asked.

The rustling stopped then continued as a person stepped out of the bushes 'Is that-no, it couldn't be!' I thought as I saw the figure. However after observing the same smirk and the same ebony fur as my favorite Sonic the Hedgehog character I had to admit that what I see is indeed true. 'Fuck... The first person I just had to run into and it's him...' I thought in slight annoyance fighting back my fangirl side telling me to glomp him to death.

All of this happened within the space of two or three seconds.

I blinked in fake confusion as I remembered that I am now a mobian and I had to act like I had no idea what in the hell happened. Hmm...That thought just gave me an idea.

I put a hand to my forehead dramatically and shook my head like I am trying to clear it "What the-Who are you?" I asked masking the lie better than I thought I would.

The red streaked hedgehog chuckled "Who I am isn't of any concern right now. Who you are, now that _I'd _like to know." he said.

Perfect, he played just as I thought he would.

I blinked in fake confusion again "Who _am _I? I don't remember... The only thing that I can remember is my name..." I said making it seem like I was talking to myself.

Shadow's ears perked up "Sounds like a case of amnesia. The second one this week. Now would you mind telling me what your name is?" he asked trying to be courteous and failing to my lie detecting eyes.

I smiled my best smile, making sure it shined like newly polished glass "Flame Darkmoon!" I said making myself seem really friendly and slightly hyper. I'm going to go back to my old nature when he least expects it. It'll be really fun to see him jump.

The grumpy Shadow would seem like nothing more than a dream, if I hadn't been so good at lieing myself that I had automatically started detecting lies.

I watched him walk away and head some where, probably to get somebody and possibly bang his head on a tree and groan at how he had gotten someone completely incompetent.

Or so he thought...

'Oh, I am so evil' I thought to myself smirking at how he must feel awful that he had gotten this world's equivalent to a dumb blonde cheerleader.

Yep, I'm evil.

I went back to smiling seconds after my smirk and waited while Shadow did his thing. I looked around making sure it looked how I thought a dumb blonde cheerleader would act.

I went over to the pond and looked at my reflection again making sure I pouted as I glanced at myself "I look hideous!" I said whining and taking out my spare mirror (I always keep it on hand in case I need to look like I am a normal teenage girl) and attempting to smooth my ruffled hair and clothes.

I groaned in fake disgust at my dirt covered shoes "These were three hundred fricking dollars! How in the heck am I going to get new ones?!" I said in my fake agitation despite the fact I don't give a single shit that I look this way.

I heard a muffled laugh behind me and decided now to go back to being my true self "Whatever... Like I actually gave a shit anyways..." I said in my usual tone. I smirked "Did you know that was all an act? Most of it anyways. Well, whoever you are, I, in all actuality, am not like a dumb cheerleader. Unlike what you may think." I said and then turned around, there is the sonic gang, the entire one. Did they think I didn't hear any of the broken twigs?

Anyways, there they are gaping at me.

I smirked "What, haven't you seen a female before?" I asked batting my eye lashes and making sure it looked fake.

And all hell broke loose. Shadow glared at me "What in the fucking bloody hell? That was an act even I couldn't see through!" he said, his glare turning even more deadly by the end of his sentence.

I snickered "Your reaction is just as funny as I had thought it would be, Shads." I said making him confused at how I know his name and then fume at the nickname I had given him. And the next runner up is...Sonic.

Sonic snickered "You know, that was a funny reaction from Shadow. But seriously how do you know his name?" he asked.

Here is where it gets difficult.

My smirk fell as I carefully crafted a reply "I don't know, I was telling the truth when I said I had amnesia." I said frowning like I was frustrated that I couldn't remember anything.

Shadow sighed "I was hoping that was just an act too..." he muttered.

I smirked again "I heard that! You know, you really should work on being quieter." I said making Shadow roll his eyes at me.

Sonic looked back and forth between us, and smiled/smirked making me blink in confusion "You two are so much alike you guys could be twins!" he said.

Oh hell no. He didn't just do that.

My eye twitched and I could feel Shadow fuming behind me as well "No way in bloody hell is that possible!" I said and then continued to yell at Sonic for his insolence.

**3rd person POV**

The other Sonic group members just sweat-dropped and watched as this new hedgehog -Flame was it?- yelled at Sonic "-AND THAT IS WHY I COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE THAT ASSHOLE'S TWIN!" she finished after ranting at him for what seemed like an hour.

Tails facepalmed "Guys, we're right here! How did you not notice us! Seriously..." he said in exasperation.

Flame, Shadow, and Sonic looked over at the group and just stared blankly at them "Oh, when did you get here?" Sonic asked.

All of the group facefaulted.

To be continued...

-Important message from author-

Flame: Due to my network adapter being lost. I have not been able to update my stories. Also, if you my readers have been wondering, no, I won't be updating any of my other stories soon. I have found that if I stress myself with having to update the other ones along with this one, then I'm unable to update at all.

If you all like my writing, I will soon be putting a link to my fictionpress account. So go ahead and check that out. I have one active story on that account, the rest is just poetry.

The story is called:

Mirrored Memories: The Beginning

It is about a girl who's mother has died and as a gift leaves her a powerful locket. She ends up having to save the world from demons, and meets some people along the way. Warning: Contains yuri (female x female), violence, and sad things. Flames will be used to cook marshmallows!


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ATTENTION ALL READERS:**

The following stories are to be continued:

_Falling into Darkness_

_Lost Rose_

The following stories are to be rewritten:

_Flame Beginnings_

_Worlds' Destiny_

The following will stay as is:

_Love Lost_

_Jingle Bells, Legend of Zelda Version_

The stories that I did not list have already been deleted a long time ago. If you find one that I did not mention, it is either new or I forgot to list it in its section. Also, I have school so updating will be slow.


End file.
